


Sense and Sensibility

by Pennycatful



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennycatful/pseuds/Pennycatful
Summary: “ Allora vediamo di rimediare” e stringendo la presa se lo portò più vicino, facendo sì che Quentin appoggiasse finalmente la testa sulla sua spalla. Iniziarono a dondolare per la stanza, mentre la canzone diventava sempre più angosciante – Closed eyes and hoping for a better life – ma a nessuno di loro due importava. Quentin aveva le mani strette intorno alla vita di Eliot, mentre il compagno si limitava a tenere le braccia poggiate sulle spalle dell’altro, le mani intrecciate alla base del suo collo, le dita impegnate ad accarezzargli di sfuggita le punte dei capelli.O di quando durante la pandemia Eliot e Quentin si ritrovano da soli nel cottage e devono affrontare i loro sentimenti.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2





	Sense and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima pubblicazione qui su Ao3 e sono davvero agitata. Ho letto tantissime belle FF su questi due imbranati e volevo dare il mio contributo. La storia si inserisce in un momento imprecisato della prima stagione, dove loro non sono ancora stati a Fillory, non c'è stato nessun Threesome e la Alice/Quentin non esiste. Ho inserito un paio di citazioni qua e là nella storia, quelle alle quali ero più affezionata e qualche riferimento musicale che spero vi piaccia.  
> Al momento la storia è solo in italiano, ma nei prossimi giorni proverò a tradurla e postarla anche in inglese.  
> Sentitevi liberi di scrivermi qualunque cosa, anche solo per fare due chiacchiere.  
> Un bacio a tutti,  
> Pennycatful <3
> 
> \-----------------  
> Hi everybody! This is my first work here and i hope you like it! During this days i red a lot of fanfic about Eliot and Quentin and i want to do my part. So i wrote this ff that takes place during their 1st year, before Fillory and the threesome. No reference of Alice/Quentin because i don't like it. I put in it some of my favourite quotes and songs, i'll hope you enjoy it!  
> English isn't my native lenguage, but in the next days i'll try to translate this story.  
> Good reading,  
> Pennycatful <3

SENSE AND SENSIBILITY

Quando all’inizio di marzo il Decano aveva annunciato che la scuola avrebbe chiuso per far fronte all’emergenza derivata dalla diffusione del Covid-19 nessuno studente si era stupito più di tanto, specialmente i guaritori. Dopotutto erano maghi e molti di loro si erano già specializzati nella stessa disciplina all’interno di università babbane, prima o poi sarebbero dovuti intervenire in prima linea. Coloro i quali invece avevano parenti da assistere e case in cui tornare, erano liberi di farlo in qualsiasi momento, a tutti gli studenti restanti veniva concessa la possibilità di rimanere tra le mura del proprio cottage se lo desideravano. Nei due giorni successivi alla notizia il campus si era praticamente dimezzato e la casa dei Fisici appariva cupa e silenziosa per la prima volta nella storia.

L’ultima ad uscire era stata Margo, portando con sé numerosi bagagli e una ventata di profumo alle rose che continuava ad appestare l’aria del salone, obbligando Quentin ad aprire un po’ le finestre. Alla fine erano rimasti solo lui ed Eliot, che, tra le altre cose, sembrava essere scomparso. Il mago decise di rimboccarsi le maniche ed iniziare a dare una pulita alla stanza, dopotutto doveva trovare un modo per occupare le ore successive e fuori stava iniziando a piovere.

Accese il camino con la magia, mantenendo le finestre socchiuse, così che filtrasse un po’ di aria fresca all’interno e riprese in mano la scopa. Pulire l’aveva sempre aiutato a riordinare i pensieri e mai come in quel momento sentiva di averne bisogno. Brakebills gli aveva cambiato la vita, l’aveva salvato da un destino triste e infelice costellato di medicine e visite mediche, affiancato dai suoi demoni interiori e dall’opprimente senso di solitudine. Sarebbe potuto tornare anche lui a casa per un po’, ma a quale scopo? Far finta che andasse tutto bene? Che la sua famiglia non fosse un completo disastro e che qualcuno avrebbe davvero atteso il suo ritorno con ansia? Ormai era inutile prendersi in giro.

_Musica musica musica_ , ecco cosa gli mancava.

Altro incantesimo, giusto per non perdere l’abitudine, e la stanza si riempì con le lente note di _A-Team_ di Ed Sheeran. Un clichè, uomo triste che ascolta canzoni tristi per sentirsi meglio, ma ehi, continuava a funzionare. Si ritrovò ad ondeggiare seguendo il ritmo lento della chitarra, ad occhi chiusi con le dita strette attorno al bastone, sussurrando le parole. Poi all’improvviso la ruvidità del legno venne sostituita da qualcosa di più morbido e caldo, un paio di mani grandi piene e piene di anelli. A Quentin scappò un sorriso al pensiero di aver stanato Eliot semplicemente creando un po’ di rumore, e, a giudicare dallo sguardo divertito che vedeva negli occhi dell’altro, quello doveva essere stato un pensiero comune.

“Q non puoi iniziare una festa senza di me” gli disse ghignando.

Quentin non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere con maggiore energia “ Si beh, tu eri sparito e mi stavo annoiando” e non provò nemmeno a far finta di guardare altrove, non quando Eliot gli stava così vicino da permettergli di sentire chiaramente le note di tabacco ancora attaccate ai vestiti e le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate.

“ Allora vediamo di rimediare” e stringendo la presa se lo portò più vicino, facendo sì che Quentin appoggiasse finalmente la testa sulla sua spalla. Iniziarono a dondolare per la stanza, mentre la canzone diventava sempre più angosciante – _Closed eyes and hoping for a better life_ – ma a nessuno di loro due importava. Quentin aveva le mani strette intorno alla vita di Eliot, mentre il compagno si limitava a tenere le braccia poggiate sulle spalle dell’altro, le mani intrecciate alla base del suo collo, le dita impegnate ad accarezzargli di sfuggita le punte dei capelli. Al Fisico bastò chinare un minimo la testa per sussurrargli all’orecchio “tieniti forte, arriva il gran finale” prima di muoversi per afferrare le sue mani e trascinarlo in una piroetta che sarebbe potuta essere più aggraziata se solo Quentin non si fosse perso nel pensiero dell’odore della pelle di Eliot, di quanto le loro bocche fossero vicine e di quel dannato calore che ora sembrava avvolgere tutto il suo corpo. E si ritrovò ancora più impreparato quando il compagno lo spinse a piegarsi in un casquè, tenendogli una gamba alzata e piegata contro la sua anca e un braccio a reggerlo dietro la schiena. Eliot piegò il busto verso di lui e gli baciò la guancia con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso, lasciando che la pelle schioccasse nel silenzio della stanza.

Si separarono all’inizio della canzone successiva – _Give me love_ – ancora impegnati a ridere, con le mani che si cercavano per sfiorarsi e gli occhi pieni di un luccichio divertito. “Ti va un drink?” chiese Quentin con voce titubante. Non era mai stato il suo territorio, solitamente erano altri a prepararlo per lui, ma voleva godersi il momento, spingersi oltre, cercare di far capire ad Eliot che per lui c’era altro.

“E’ un’allucinazione?” chiese l’amico, facendogli l’occhiolino e ghignando. Quella citazione, la loro prima conversazione. Quentin sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito o due, probabilmente stava anche trattenendo il respiro, ma che si fottesse tutto, perché non poteva usare le sue battute contro di lui e citarlo e poi continuare a guardare il fuoco come se niente fosse. Come se il fuoco non gliel’avesse acceso dentro semplicemente guardandolo e toccandolo e ballando con lui.

Andò dietro il bancone pronto a preparare il più buon qualsiasicosa per stupirlo, per mandargli quello stupido messaggio della serie _“non vedi che sono proprio qui e aspetto solo che tu te ne accorga?”_ , ma si rese conto che forse lo stupido era lui, forse non c’era niente a parte una bella amicizia. Dopotutto Eliot l’aveva sempre toccato, cercato e voluto, ma non si era mai spinto oltre. Maledizione alla sua testa malata che gli remava sempre contro. Doveva calmarsi, respirare e fare qualcosa. Prese due calici e mise dentro a ciascuno un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio, poi versò del prosecco fino a circa metà bicchiere e staccò qualche foglia di menta dal vaso accanto al lavandino, le lavò e le unì al vino. In ultimo cercò la bottiglia di succo di sambuco che aveva visto nascosta in un angolo, sicuramente qualcuno doveva averla trovata troppo dolce, ma per fortuna non era stata buttata via. Mescolò con uno di quei lunghi bastoncini da barista, più per la voglia di farlo almeno una volta nella vita che non per reale necessità, e afferrò il gambo dei bicchieri.

Eliot lo aspettava disteso sul divano in una posa piuttosto scomposta per i suoi standard, una gamba ciondolava verso terra mentre l’altra era tenuta piegata quasi a ricordare la forma del numero 4, aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma il viso contratto in una smorfia infastidita e la bocca formava un piccolo broncio. Sentendolo vicino non fece altro che allungare il braccio e aprire la mano, in attesa del bicchiere che Quentin gli passò in fretta. Il ragazzo si accomodò poi ai piedi del divano, proprio sotto alla testa dell’amico, così da non obbligarlo a cambiare posizione, in più lui continuava a preferire il contatto con la terra, forse perché gli ricordava le sue avventure infantili.

Mentre sorseggiava il suo Hugo, dolce al punto giusto, ripensò a tutte le avventure che aveva sognato di vivere e dove era arrivato ora, cercando quella giusta da condividere. “Sai” iniziò con voce pacata, cercando di capire se stava infastidendo Eliot “quando ero bambino andavo in vacanza in montagna ogni estate, avevo qualche amico con il quale mi divertivo ad inventare avventure immaginarie. Io facevo finta di essere il capo esploratore e loro erano la mia truppa e insieme dovevamo andare a cercare Fillory per svelarne i segreti. Un giorno siamo finiti in un boschetto vicino casa pieno di alberi di sambuco fioriti. Avresti dovuto vederli, enormi e verdi, pieni di fiori bianchi dal profumo più dolce del miele e non avevo potuto fare altro che sdraiarmici sotto e chiudere gli occhi, immaginando di avere un giorno un giardino così grande da poterli piantare e aspettare che il vento mi porti in casa il loro odore”. Una mano si posò sul suo capo, azzardando una carezza, mentre dietro di lui sentiva il rumore del corpo di Eliot che si muoveva strusciando sulla pelle del divano.

Poco dopo i due amici si trovarono seduti sul pavimento uno accanto all’altro, la mano del più alto persa tra i capelli di Quentin, fino a quando, in maniera dispettosa, non iniziò a tirarne qualche ciocca, portandolo a guardare i bicchieri vuoti posati sul tavolino di fronte a loro. “Q, io ne vorrei ancora se fosse possibile” gli chiese con voce lamentosa.

E quell’ancora divenne un altro bicchiere, poi un’altra bottiglia e alla fine si ritrovarono a dividere una pizza sul tappeto mentre l’alcol li aiutava a controllare i loro demoni e la reciproca compagnia era sempre di più un’ancora di salvataggio. Si addormentarono uno sull’altro di fronte al camino incantato, cercandosi nel sonno per trovare un po’ di pace almeno durante le ore notturne e scacciare gli incubi che li tormentavano, certi che il giorno dopo non sarebbe cambiato assolutamente niente.

Sole, Quentin lo poteva sentire tiepido sulla sua pelle, fuori dalla finestra c’era sicuramente una bella giornata, ma lui si sentiva così stanco e spossato da non avere la minima intenzione di aprire gli occhi. La sera prima aveva davvero esagerato ed ora ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze per tutta la giornata, la sua testa stava già pulsando e sentiva lo stomaco troppo pesante. Quando si decise a sollevare le palpebre, giusto per assicurarsi che tutti i suoi arti fossero al posto giusto, si accorse che quella sensazione fastidiosa sul suo ventre non era altro che il braccio di Eliot, abbandonato mollemente su di lui, con la mano aggrappata alla sua maglietta. Voltò la testa verso il viso dell’amico e si perse con il naso tra i suoi capelli, evidentemente durante la notte doveva averlo scambiato per un cuscino e ora si teneva aggrappato a lui, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e il capo posato sul suo petto. Con la mano libera, Quentin non riuscì ad impedirsi di accarezzare quel groviglio di ricci mori che aveva davanti. Li aveva sempre trovati stupendi, di un nero corvino brillante e lucido, in netto contrasto con la pelle nivea che aveva, inoltre rendevano gli occhi verdi di Eliot ancora più cangianti.

“Q non ti fermare” mugugnò il Fisico, strusciando il naso contro la sua spalla e stringendolo con maggior vigore.

Al nerd scoppiò una leggera risata e continuò a passare le dita tra quelle ciocche fitte “Lo sai che dovremmo alzarci, vero?”

“Perché? Alla fine ci siamo solo noi, potremmo anche rimanere così per l’intera giornata”

E l’offerta era davvero accattivante, non sarebbe arrivato nessuno a imporre loro dei ritmi da mantenere e gli occhi di Quentin erano ancora così pesanti – come tutto il suo corpo del resto. Poteva concedersi ancora qualche minuto – o ora o giorno o anno – assieme ad Eliot a non fare niente.

La seconda volta che si svegliò si ritrovò sul pavimento, con la testa appoggiata su un cuscino e una coperta stesa addosso. C’era un profumo dolce nell’aria e qualcosa stava muovendo i suoi capelli. Aprendo gli occhi vide Eliot che torreggiava sopra di lui, intento a leggere un libro e mugugnare qualcosa, la fronte aggrottata e le sopracciglia corrucciate.

“Ehi” disse Quentin, dando un leggero colpetto di gola per schiarirsi la voce “sei sveglio da molto?”

“Ciao tesoro” rispose l’altro, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli e sorridergli “non molto, ho fatto anche il caffè ed i pancakes, quindi alzati e splendi che ci attende una giornata piena”

Quentin si prese un momento per grugnire e affondare la testa nell’addome di Eliot, cercando di fermare il tempo a quel preciso momento, assaporando il suo odore – tabacco, legno, ginepro – e sperando di avere di nuovo l’occasione di condividere simili momenti. Si mise in piedi con fatica, prendendosi un momento per chiedere al suo corpo di non tradirlo e si diresse verso la cucina con passi malfermi. Dopo aver bevuto un caffè, mise qualche pancake nel piatto, cospargendo il tutto con lo sciroppo d’acero e tornò in soggiorno, accomodandosi su una delle poltrone.

Quando assaporò il primo boccone non riuscì ad impedirsi di mugugnare, era davvero squisito. L’impasto risultava tenero e alveolato, soffice come una nuvola, ma non eccessivamente dolce, in questo modo lo sciroppo andava a completare il quadro rendendo il piatto succulento.

Eliot lo stava guardando con gli occhi pieni di divertimento, il solito ghigno stampato in faccia e l’aria di chi poteva offrirgli gioie ben superiori ad un piatto di dolci.

“Davvero davvero buoni” esclamò Quentin, cercando di togliersi di dosso quella sensazione di imbarazzo, “quindi cosa ci attende oggi?”

“Ho pensato che potremmo organizzarci per fare un picnic. Il tempo è migliorato e difficilmente il campus tornerà ad essere così tranquillo” rispose il mago alzandosi in piedi e andando a prendere il piatto vuoto dell’amico.

“ Oh, certo! Allora, io posso pensare a…” iniziò a farneticare il più giovane, muovendosi da una parte all’altra della stanza.

“Buono Q” lo frenò Eliot “Rilassati, non abbiamo fretta, ricordi? Io preparerò il pranzo, tu ti puoi occupare del bere e di una playlist?”

Non era una dichiarazione, Quentin lo sapeva bene, però non riusciva a non gioire davanti alla proposta. Con il cocktail della sera precedente aveva cercato di sorprenderlo il più possibile ed ora gli veniva data la possibilità di farlo nuovamente, di mettersi in gioco e mandare un altro segnale. E la musica, santo cielo. Eliot era un perfetto organizzatore di party e un maledetto egocentrico, quindi il fatto che ora si affidasse a lui non faceva altro che farlo sperare. Senza discutere corse subito verso il computer, cercando nelle varie cartelle tutto quello che si prestava ad essere ascoltato in un luogo pubblico durante un pranzo – e che magari rendesse l’atmosfera romantica? Era così sbagliato sperare? – caricando tutto sul cellulare. Una volta terminato si diresse verso il bar, la ricetta del Bellini chiara e forte in testa. Era un drink piuttosto semplice, ma fresco e facilmente abbinabile a tutti i piatti. Riempì la caraffa con il prosecco e mise le pesche nella centrifuga per estrarne il succo. Una volta filtrato lo unì al vino e in ultimo aggiunse il suo piccolo tocco personale. Mescolò il tutto e mise il tappo, sperando di non distruggere tutto durante il viaggio.

“El, io qui ho finito, salgo a prepararmi” urlò Quentin all’amico, non voleva andare in cucina e rovinarsi la sorpresa, anche se c’era un profumo davvero allettante. Una volta in camera si buttò velocemente sotto la doccia per togliersi di dosso gli ultimi residui di stanchezza, beandosi della sensazione di piacere che l’acqua calda donava alla sua pelle. Arrivato il momento di vestirsi scelse qualcosa di comodo e morbido, tanto si sarebbero seduti su un prato, una t-shirt e un paio di pantaloni di tessuto sarebbero andati più che bene. Legò i capelli ancora umidi in un piccolo chignon e tornò al piano inferiore.

“Bene, se sei pronto direi che possiamo andare” gli disse Eliot, fermo davanti alla porta. Aveva una borsa frigo in mano e uno zaino in spalla, sembrava un giovane campeggiatore. Un bellissimo giovane campeggiatore. I capelli stavano scivolando via dalla presa dell’elastico e qualche ciuffo ondulato gli incorniciava il viso, ammorbidendone le forme. Indossava una maglia morbida a manica corta, probabilmente di lino, di un blu intenso, abbinata ad un paio di pantaloni aderenti color sabbia. A differenza sua, Eliot sembrava sempre essere uscito da un catalogo di moda ed era sempre perfettamente a suo agio.

Quentin raccolse le sue cose e seguì l’amico fuori dal cottage.

Non andarono molto lontano, il retro della casa affacciava su un boschetto al cui centro c’era una piccola radura, era un posto molto tranquillo, lontano da tutti i rumori del campus e della vita.

Stesero la coperta in modo che una parte rimanesse all’ombra e si accomodarono uno di fronte all’altro. Quentin fece partire la musica mentre iniziava a versare da bere nei loro calici ed Eliot disponeva l’aperitivo davanti a loro.

“Bruschette con i pomodorini e l’origano, semplici e sempre efficaci” spiegò il più alto, ringraziando l’amico mentre prendeva il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto. “Oh Q, come sapevi che il Bellini è tra i miei preferiti?”

“Non lo sapevo, ho solo pensato che si abbinasse bene alla giornata” esclamò Quentin, felice di aver fatto centro.

“Ottima idea” concordò Eliot prendendone un lungo sorso ed emettendo un breve mugolio “c’è qualcosa di particolare, amaretto forse?”

“Sì, contrasta un po’ il dolce generale e gli da un po’ di sprint” spiegò Quentin “Quando ero piccolo, mia nonna era abituata a cuocere le pesche in padella e al centro metteva sempre un amaretto, poi aggiungeva il cacao e le lasciava bollire. Avevano un profumo intenso e pieno e il sapore era anche meglio. Avevo pensato che potesse funzionare” Eliot fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello dell’amico “Direi che ormai non ho più nulla da insegnarti” disse prima di bere quello che rimaneva.

“Io non so cucinare” ammise Quentin sottovoce “quindi i tuoi compiti non sono ancora finiti” “Allora brindiamo a tutte le cose che posso ancora fare per te” proruppe Eliot ghignando e dandogli un leggero buffetto sulla guancia. Iniziarono a mangiare con gusto, mentre condividevano aneddoti esilaranti sulle loro (dis)avventure passate e sulle loro famiglie complicate. Quando Eliot estrasse il dolce dalla borsa frigo e gli passò un bicchiere pieno di panna cotta guarnita con i frutti di bosco, Quentin fece davvero fatica ad impedirsi di buttarsi tra le sue braccia.

“Normalmente non sono un tipo da dolci” ammise il mago più vecchio “ma oggi mi sentivo particolarmente ispirato” concluse ammiccando. Oh, sicuramente era arrossito, ma insomma, non poteva dire certe cose e comportarsi così, non davanti a lui.

Quentin cercò di nascondere il viso dietro un ciuffo di capelli “Io amo alla follia i frutti di bosco, quindi grazie di aver fatto uno strappo alla regola”, ammise. Eliot sorrise e iniziò a dimenarsi quando riconobbe le note della canzone che stava iniziando, “Q alza il volume, dobbiamo cantare, assolutamente”.

In sottofondo Ronan Keating iniziava a dire le prime battute, ormai sovrastato dalla voce di Eliot, qualcosa di assolutamente perfetto. Il più alto teneva gli occhi chiusi e la faccia rivolta verso il sole, mentre muoveva un piede a ritmo con la canzone e si lasciava andare, calandosi nella parte di un uomo innamorato. A Quentin non rimase altro da fare che attendere il ritornello e unirsi a lui.

_The smile on your face_

_let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Iniziarono a ridere insieme, inscenando un breve balletto fatto di sguardi languidi e mancate carezze verso le loro mani o i loro volti, continuando a cantare senza perdere mai il ritmo. Alla fine Eliot si lasciò cadere sul telo “Quando ero bambino, ogni estate in televisione davano un ciclo di film romantici e questa canzone era sempre nella pubblicità. Mi rimaneva in testa e passavo ore intere a cantarla” disse guardando l’amico in faccia, insicuro su come muoversi all’interno di quel nuovo territorio.

Quentin era una persona semplice e piuttosto trasparente, piena di buoni propositi e belle intenzioni, cercava sempre di condividere qualcosa con tutti loro, indipendentemente da quanto fosse dolorosa. Lui però non era così, non aveva niente di bello da raccontare, niente di incredibilmente gioioso, nessun lieto fine, solo una cruda realtà fatta di bullismo e insensibilità.

“Quindi” iniziò Quentin un po’ titubante “Ti piacciono i film romantici?”

Lo sapevano entrambi che non era tutto lì, che non si trattava di una domanda fatta solo per pura curiosità. Era una possibilità per aprirsi, per condividere, per lasciarsi andare con qualcuno che alla fine l’aveva sempre fatto sentire bene e non l’avrebbe mai giudicato.

“Si e no. Sicuramente non ho guardato Titanic per la trama del film” rispose Eliot sogghignando “ma mi hanno sempre incuriosito. Nella maggior parte dei film hai sempre una protagonista in gamba, che ottiene ottimi risultati o scolastici o dal punto di vista lavorativo, fin che non incontra il lui di turno. Solitamente ci sono uomini complicati, pieni di demoni e dal passato burrascoso. Eppure insieme riescono sempre a risolvere la situazione e lei lo accetta, capisci?” continuò l’amico con lo sguardo sfuggente “Alla fine vivono sempre tutti felici e contenti, ottengono entrambi quello che vogliono e tutti i cattivi pensieri semplicemente scompaiono”.

Quentin si prese qualche secondo di tempo per meditare bene sul da farsi, sapeva che Eliot aveva avuto un’infanzia piuttosto complessa e un’adolescenza ancora più turbolenta e certe cose lasciano sempre un’eco. D’altro canto chi meglio di lui poteva capirlo? E forse avere addirittura la presunzione di riuscire ad aiutarlo. Gli sfiorò la mano con delicatezza, un movimento timido e incerto, un semplice passaggio di dita sulle nocche, ma abbastanza da fargli capire che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, era proprio fermo lì accanto ad aspettare. Eliot si voltò nella sua direzione, fece un sorriso triste e afferrò la sua mano, intrecciando le dita alle proprie.

“Lo so che dire che quelli sono solo film è scontato, ma lo penso davvero” iniziò Quentin a bassa voce “però penso anche che qualcosa di vero ci sia. Voglio dire, guardaci” continuò, stringendo maggiormente la presa “siamo totalmente instabili, sicuramente non l’esempio perfetto di persone ordinarie, eppure ci sono comunque persone che ci vogliono bene e lo fanno senza alcun motivo. Okay non avremo alle spalle le migliori famiglie e allora? Questa scuola, il cottage, voi, siete tutto quello che io ho sempre cercato così disperatamente di avere e finalmente posso dire di sentirmi voluto”.

Trattenne le lacrime a stento, per una persona altamente emotiva come lui era stato davvero un momento intenso, ma sperava con tutto il cuore di avergli fatto capire che anche per loro poteva esserci qualcosa di bello. Represse un mormorio di sorpresa quando si ritrovò totalmente avvolto tra le braccia di Eliot, con la testa premuta sul suo petto e le braccia stese verso il basso, intrappolato in una morsa calda e profumata. L’amico aveva appoggiato il mento sopra il suo capo e gli massaggiava la schiena con il palmo della mano, dall’alto verso il basso, mentre con l’altra gli stringeva una spalla, le dita incredibilmente vicine alle labbra di Quentin.

“Q, tu sei davvero la persona migliore che io abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare. A volte penso di non meritarti”

A Quentin si strinse davvero il cuore al pensiero di quante persone vuote e insensibili dovevano aver ferito Eliot nel corso degli anni e si ritrovò ad alzare la testa, il giusto per avere le labbra vicine alla mandibola dell’amico e depositarci un bacio.

“Anche io ti voglio incredibilmente bene El”

Si sdraiarono abbracciati, per l’ennesima volta, aspettando il tramonto e dando modo ai loro cuori di riprendere un ritmo regolare.

Rientrarono al cottage diverse ore dopo, gli occhi ancora pieni di angoscia, le mani sempre intrecciate, ormai non prestavano neanche più caso al continuo cercarsi dei loro corpi, al loro patologico bisogno di sentire un qualsiasi tipo di contatto.

Mangiarono del gelato direttamente dal barattolo, acciambellati sul divano, intenti a guardare Aladdin, cantando ogni singola canzone del cartone e inveendo contro Jafar ed i suoi piani malvagi.

“C’è stato un momento, quando ero più piccolo” iniziò a dire Quentin mentre raccoglievano bicchieri e posate dal tavolino e riordinavano “prima di tutto questo, di Jane, di Fillory, della malattia, in cui guardavo fuori dalla finestra aspettando che arrivasse qualcuno anche per me. Non necessariamente un uomo mezzo nudo su un tappeto volante, sia chiaro. Qualcuno con cui parlare, che mi tenesse compagnia e non mi facesse sentire così solo. Anni dopo, quando mio padre mi regalò i libri di Plover, scrissi una lettera. Ero in questo letto d’ospedale, non avevo amici, i miei genitori si erano separati e sentivo che ormai non c’era più un posto per me. Quindi presi carta e penna e scrissi una lettera a Jane, chiedendole di portarmi con sé ed i suoi fratelli a vivere qualche avventura, tanto nessuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza”.

Come poteva una persona essere così forte e fragile allo stesso tempo? Quentin si diresse verso la cucina a testa alta, le spalle un po’ tese, ma nessun segnale di cedimento. Era un uomo che aveva attraversato l’inferno, ma aveva imparato a convivere con i suoi demoni, con la depressione e tutti gli altri mostri che continuavano a suggerirgli cose orribili – non vali niente, nessuno ti ama davvero, morirai da solo – e ne era uscito, in qualche modo. Eliot invece era ancora fermo alla partenza, ancora legato a vecchie ferite, al risentimento, all’odio che continuava a provare verso sé stesso, incapace di fare un passo avanti e di affrontare la realtà. Aveva sempre creduto che la rabbia l’avrebbe salvato, tenendolo al sicuro dalla possibilità di ripetere certe esperienze o rivivere certe situazioni, aveva ricreato una versione migliore di sé stesso, una copia perfetta di quello che sarebbe voluto essere – insensibile, egoista, superiore - aiutandosi con l’alcol nel momento in cui le sue certezze venivano a mancare. E a cosa l’aveva portato? Era diventato come l’uomo di latta del Mago di Oz, destinato a perdere tutto quello che amava. O forse a lui mancava il coraggio di prendersi quello che davvero voleva. Forse il suo cuore sentiva troppo e aveva deciso di smettere di provare a fare qualcosa per non soffrire più. Ma si può davvero vivere di mancati tentativi e dirsi felici?

“Q, senti, ti andrebbe un’ultima canzone?” chiese improvvisamente Eliot stringendo i pugni. Doveva provarci, almeno una volta, giusto per sapere a cosa stava rinunciando. Quentin tornò nella stanza portando con sé due bicchieri pieni di liquido scuro, lo guardò in un modo talmente intenso da farlo vacillare per un momento, “Per favore” chiese Eliot allora, senza far trasparire alcuna insicurezza.

“Se insisti così non saprei come resisterti” rispose in modo dolce il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al telefono “però voglio che ti siedi e chiudi gli occhi, questa canzone va assaporata perché è un vero capolavoro” e dopo aver premuto play e amplificato il suono con la magia, prese posto accanto all’amico. Le note di _Iris_ si sparsero nella stanza, rimbombando nelle loro teste mentre la voce forte di John Rezeznik iniziava ad intonare i primi versi

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Ascoltarono tutto il brano in rigoroso silenzio, quasi fosse una preghiera, “Senti senti, adesso arriva la parte più bella” disse Quentin, la testa buttata all’indietro contro il divano e gli occhi serrati in attesa del momento in cui la parte acustica sarebbe terminata, lasciando al cantante la ripresa finale.

Era così bello, mentre il fuoco faceva risaltare il rossore sulle sue guance arrossate dall’alcol che avevano bevuto e la sua bocca era incurvata in un sorriso ampio ed Eliot alla fine non ce la fece più. Si avventò sulla bocca del mago, la mano tesa ad afferrargli i capelli e spingerlo maggiormente contro di lui, mentre con l’altra corse ad afferrargli il fianco. Le labbra di Quentin erano leggermente screpolate, probabilmente perché le mordicchiava continuamente, e la sua bocca sapeva di dolce – di prugne – e di piccante – zenzero – una perfetta rappresentazione di loro come coppia, così piccanti e così teneri.

Oh e lui sarebbe stato il suo frutto succulento oggi, dopotutto doveva sdebitarsi per tutto l’impegno di quei giorni. Con la punta della lingua percorse la lunghezza del labbro superiore, seguendone la linea sottile e succhiandolo leggermente, fino a quando Quentin non mugolò appena, aprendo la bocca e lasciandogli libero accesso. Il suo piccolo nerd si spinse maggiormente contro di lui, lasciando che le loro lingue entrassero in contatto, rendendo quel bacio sempre più umido e pieno di passione, mettendosi a sedere sopra il corpo di Eliot, strusciandosi sul suo bacino. Le mani di Quentin non riuscivano a stare ferme, vagavano dai capelli ricci e setosi del compagno, alle sue braccia tese, al suo viso così perfetto.

Dio, quest’uomo sarebbe stata la sua droga e la sua rovina – _o almeno quella del suo sedere_.

Quando, dopo un ultimo schiocco, Eliot si separò da lui, Quentin ebbe per un solo secondo paura di vedere negli occhi dell’altro la delusione e la repulsione verso di lui – di loro. Ma lo sguardo di Eliot era pieno di oscure promesse per il loro futuro prossimo, così beffardo e arrogante mentre si ubriacava del bisogno del mago più giovane, ancora premuto contro di lui.

“Adesso Q voglio che ti sdrai e mi aspetti” gli disse dandogli un leggero colpetto al fianco “ti offrirò io da bere per questo ultimo giro” e se ne andò dopo averlo scaricato elegantemente sul tappeto, così che al ragazzo non rimase altro che aspettare. Lo vide tornare poco dopo insieme a diversi oggetti che fluttuavano alle sue spalle, quando gli fu abbastanza vicino lo fece distendere con un leggero colpetto contro la fronte ed iniziò a preparare il suo gioco.

“Ora metterò questo piccolo bicchiere nella tua bocca e ho bisogno che tu lo tenga fermo, okay?” disse Eliot, accarezzandogli la bocca con un dito prima di posizionare l’oggetto. Poi con una bottiglia cercò di riempirlo il più possibile senza versarlo altrove, anche se la tentazione di bere la tequila direttamente dal suo corpo era sempre maggiore. “Adesso leccherò la pelle del tuo collo, Q, poi ci metterò un po’ di sale. Hai capito il gioco, sì?”, proseguì con voce languida prima di chinarsi. Aprì la bocca e succhiò la porzione di pelle proprio sotto l’orecchio di Quentin, leccandola avidamente, incerto sulla possibilità di separarsene subito, ma alla fine il gioco valeva la candela. Rimase in ultimo solo il limone, che diede in mano al ragazzo, chiedendogli di stringerlo e non lasciarlo cadere.

Si prese un momento per osservarlo, così teso – in più di un senso a giudicare dai suoi pantaloni – e pronto, gli occhi pieni di desiderio e le mani che fremevano nell’attesa di poter scorrere di nuovo sul suo corpo. Quando si chinò per bere, prese il bicchiere in bocca sfiorando le labbra del compagno con le proprie, continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre in un solo colpo di testa buttava giù la tequila e si apprestava a scendere a succhiare il sale con la stessa voracità di un assetato che rivede l’acqua dopo un lungo pellegrinaggio. Arrivati al momento del limone trovò la mano di Quentin davanti alla sua bocca, la fetta stretta tra pollice e indice che aspettava solo di essere mangiata e così fece, spalancò le labbra e succhiò tutto, anche le dita dell’amico, poi si sporse per baciarlo, lasciando che l’altro lo assaporasse con tutti i sensi.

Quentin si sentiva davvero ubriaco – di passione, di amore, di caldo - premuto contro il corpo forte di Eliot, così caldo e concreto come mai prima d’ora.

Erano sempre state persone molto tattili, non avevano solo bisogno di essere vicine ed interagire, ma c’era sempre stato un contatto tra loro, che fosse un bacio sulla fronte, una mano sulla spalla o un abbraccio. Eppure negli sguardi che si lanciavano, nel continuo cercarsi con gli occhi attraverso le stanze, lasciavano trasparire qualcosa di profondo e intimo.

Eliot lo sapeva sin dal loro primo incontro nel giardino del campus che quel ragazzo non sarebbe stato il solito passatempo, aveva qualcosa di dolce nel modo insicuro in cui si muoveva, nello sguardo sfuggente, ma limpido come quello di un cerbiatto, nei continui tentativi di nascondere il viso dietro i capelli. Quentin, invece, si era sempre sentito affascinato dall’altro, non solo perché si discostava da qualsiasi schema, ma perché Eliot era sempre genuino. In un modo assolutamente contorto e misterioso, non era rimasto colpito dalla sua bellezza non convenzionale o dalle sue capacità magiche e di leadership, quanto piuttosto da una costellazione di piccoli gesti : l’essersi aperto con lui e il non aver giudicato il suo passato, i continui tentativi di aiutarlo ad integrarsi, l’esserci sempre e comunque. Eliot era la sua ancora, lo era sempre stato, il suo punto fisso pronto a ricordargli quanto tutto quello fosse reale e vero e quanto se lo meritasse.

La bocca calda di Eliot scese lungo la sua mascella, succhiando la pelle del collo, il pomo d’Adamo, lasciando qualche morso leggero dietro di sé. Quentin spinse il bacino contro quello del compagno, sfregandolo nella speranza di mandare un chiaro messaggio di che cosa si sarebbe aspettato ora, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli e tirando leggermente, fino ad avere gli occhi fissi in quelli di Eliot.

“El, voglio di più” gli disse con voce roca “Voglio tutto”

“Lo sai che dopo non potrai più tornare indietro, vero?” e negli occhi del compagno c’erano tante realtà diverse, non era solo sesso, non sarebbe mai stata solo la scopata di una notte, ma Eliot era ancora troppo insicuro per ammettere ad alta voce che l’unica cosa che realmente voleva chiedere era _Lo sai che poi sarai obbligato a tenermi vero?_

“Io ti voglio. Oggi, domani, tra un anno, non posso immaginare una giornata in cui tu non sia presente” lo stupì Quentin, dimostrandosi per l’ennesima volta il più maturo tra i due.

Eliot si chinò per baciarlo, in un modo bagnato, possessivo e sporco, con la lingua che invadeva la sua bocca e la dominava, mentre le sue mani gli sfilavano i pantaloni e afferravano l’orlo della maglietta, cercando un modo per farla sparire senza interrompere il contatto. Una volta rimasto con solo i boxer addosso, Quentin sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale. Era totalmente esposto allo sguardo del compagno, che stava scandagliando ogni centimetro di pelle con lo sguardo carico di aspettativa e le mani che fremevano all’idea di tutto quello che avrebbe finalmente potuto fargli.

Eliot si spogliò da solo, godendosi il modo in cui gli occhi del suo tenero cucciolo continuavano a seguire le sue dita che litigavano con i bottoni prima, poi con i pantaloni, soffermandosi alla fine sulla sagoma del suo cazzo, deglutendo sonoramente.

“Dio El, voglio succhiarti tutto” proruppe Quentin senza staccare lo sguardo dal bacino dell’altro.

Ed Eliot a quel punto ci provò davvero a rimanere impassibile, a non lasciarsi trasportare troppo dalla situazione, ma stava diventando tutto troppo difficile da sostenere. Perché la persona che non solo aveva sempre voluto vicino, ma che accompagnava da mesi le sue più torbide fantasie sessuali, ora era lì, in mutande, in preda ad un’evidente erezione e pregava di poterlo assaggiare. Una piccola virgola di egoismo non avrebbe fatto di lui una persona terribile, giusto? Si sistemò meglio sedendosi sul divano a gambe aperte, un leggero ghigno sempre stampato in faccia e con voce calda disse semplicemente

“Vieni a prendermi, Coldwater”

Così Quentin gattonò fino ad arrivare con la testa contro il suo bacino, litigando con le mutande nel tentativo di sfilarle e finalmente poté vedere quanto grande e duro fosse Eliot, perfettamente in armonia con il resto del corpo, solcato da una vena in rilievo che lo attraversava in tutta la sua lunghezza. Lo avvolse in una mano, beandosi del calore che irradiava, stupendosi del fatto che non fosse totalmente depilato, quanto piuttosto circondato da una corta peluria riccia leggermente più chiara rispetto ai suoi capelli. In un altro momento si sarebbe soffermato a ritrarlo, ma avrebbero avuto tempo anche per quello in futuro e sicuramente ad Eliot non sarebbe dispiaciuta la proposta. Diede un leggero bacio sulla cappella, sentendosi sempre più eccitato all’idea di avere completamente in mano – a breve anche in gola – il piacere del compagno, leggermente incerto sulla reale possibilità di riuscire a prenderlo tutto in bocca. Con la lingua ne seguì il profilo, iniziando a bagnarlo leggermente, così che la frizione non sarebbe stata troppo fastidiosa, non che fosse un esperto, ma anni di video pornografici gli avevano dato qualche nozione di base. Una volta arrivato con la bocca all’altezza dei testicoli decise di succhiarli leggermente uno alla volta, sentendo il corpo di Eliot tendersi in un leggero spasmo di sorpresa, risalendo con la bocca fino a tornare sulla cappella. La avvolse con le labbra ed iniziò a leccarla con la punta della lingua, prendendo via via sempre più confidenza e spingendosi più giù con la testa, ingoiandone sempre un po’ di più. Strinse le labbra contro la pelle, sentendone al di sotto le vene in rilievo, continuando a muovere la lingua su e giù, picchiettandola contro la cappella e succhiando e aspirando. Sotto di lui, Eliot ansimava e gemeva, beandosi della sensazione di quella bocca calda e stretta contro il suo cazzo. Una mano andò a stringere i suoi capelli, afferrandoli con forza, mentre con il bacino iniziò a dare dei leggeri colpi contro la sua gola, affondando sempre di più. Sentiva la gola di Quentin stringersi attorno a lui in leggeri spasmi, ma il ragazzo non abbandonò mai il ritmo, anzi, usò la lingua per cercare di rincorrerlo e donargli maggiore piacere.

Ad un certo punto Eliot si obbligò ad interrompere quel momento, certo che se fossero andati avanti così sarebbe venuto e non era ancora il momento giusto, non così, non per la loro prima volta. Si mosse verso Quentin con lo stesso guardo di un gatto davanti ad una preda, facendolo cadere a sedere e torreggiando sopra di lui, sfilandogli le mutande senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quei suoi occhi così pieni di attesa. Gli diede un veloce bacio, leccandogli le labbra e staccandosi prima di concedersi un contatto più profondo. Scese lungo il suo torace, baciando e mordendo i suoi capezzoli, strappandogli dalla bocca un leggero mugolio, iniziando con la mano ad avvolgere il suo pene, non stupendosi di trovarlo già umido. Quando finalmente le sue labbra trovarono la punta, lo inghiottì direttamente, continuando a fissare Quentin in viso, sorridendo sornione davanti alle sue pupille dilatate e alla bocca che si era mossa per formare un “oh” di sorpresa. Lo succhiò avidamente, lambendolo con la lingua e rilasciandolo ogni tanto producendo un sonoro schiocco.

Quando lo sentì diventare più duro e teso, lasciò la presa e tornò a fronteggiare Quentin, lo stesso Quentin che in quel momento si sentiva disorientato e arrabbiato ed eccitato come mai in vita sua. Eliot gli accarezzò le labbra con le dita, esercitando una leggera pressione per spingerlo ad aprirle e senza perdere tempo le fece scivolare dentro la sua bocca, mentre Quentin continuava a fissarlo come un bambino davanti al recinto delle tigri, il viso sempre fermo in un’espressione meravigliata e ammaliata. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua pelle bianca, sporcata qua e là dal leggero pelo bruno che scendeva fino all’ombelico, dalle sue braccia nervose e asciutte, dai capelli mossi che ormai ricadevano scomposti sul suo volto, fino agli occhi pieni di desiderio e le labbra rosse come la più succulenta delle mele.

Si ritrovò a succhiare quelle dita nello stesso modo in cui prima aveva avvolto il suo cazzo, avvolgendole con la lingua e inseguendole con la testa, cercando un contatto maggiore. Eliot le estrasse poco dopo, sostituendole con la sua bocca, succhiando la lingua di Quentin e mordendogli le labbra fino a farlo gemere e inarcare contro di lui. Continuarono a baciarsi e mordersi e leccarsi il collo, la mandibola, le orecchie, le spalle mentre la mano di Eliot iniziava ad accarezzare il culo del compagno, massaggiando la sua apertura e iniziando ad inserire il primo dito, una falange alla volta, stando sempre attento a mantenerlo distratto e rilassato.

Quentin si tese leggermente quando Eliot riuscì ad avere due dita completamente dentro di lui, perché per quanto delicato potesse essere, era comunque un uomo con delle bellissime e lunghissime dita, che ora stavano accarezzando un punto molto interessante dentro di lui. Si sentiva così caldo in quel momento, con la bocca di Eliot concentrata sulla porzione di pelle tra la base del collo e la spalla e le dita che continuavano a massaggiare la sua prostata, alternandosi con dei movimenti di apertura orizzontali e verticali, mandando scosse di piacere a tutto il suo corpo.

Quando finalmente Eliot lo sentì pronto, si sfilò lentamente e preparò Quentin, mettendolo a quattro zampe con la faccia rivolta verso il camino, posizionandosi dietro di lui e facendo un rapido incantesimo lubrificante. Appoggiò la cappella contro l’apertura del compagno, sfregandola leggermente e provando ad esercitare una breve pressione, dandogli modo di prepararsi mentalmente a quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poco. Si aggrappò al suo fianco con una mano, portando l’altra a stringere il pene di Quentin, iniziando a massaggiarlo partendo dai testicoli fino a risalire, avvolgendolo e muovendosi lentamente su e giù, accarezzando ogni tanto la cappella con il pollice. Quando lo sentì rilassarsi e smettere di contrarre i muscoli, spinse con più forza, sfondando con la punta la sua rigidità iniziale, fermandosi poco dopo per dargli modo di abituarsi a quella nuova intrusione. Aggiunse altro lubrificante sul resto della sua lunghezza ed intensificò il movimento della mano attorno al cazzo dell’altro, avvertendolo muoversi per andargli in contro e a quel punto si decise a scivolare completamente dentro di lui. Quentin produsse un sospiro strozzato, fermandosi e respirando a pieni polmoni, le braccia che tremavano leggermente, così Eliot si decise a spezzare quel silenzio straziante.

“Sei stato bravissimo Q, ora continua a respirare” gli disse, riprendendo a massaggiare la sua intimità, allungandosi sopra di lui per baciargli la schiena, le spalle, il collo, obbligandolo a voltarsi così da far combaciare le loro labbra.

Non ci volle molto prima di sentire la pressione attorno al suo cazzo diminuire, dandogli finalmente modo di godersi a pieno quella zona così stretta e calda solo per lui. Si raddrizzò, sciogliendo i capelli di Quentin e avvolgendoli in una mano, tirando leggermente indietro, così da esporre meglio il suo collo, continuando a muovere distrattamente l’altra mano lungo tutta la sua asta e iniziando finalmente a spingere. Si mosse dentro e fuori da lui con estrema lentezza, fin che non lo sentì iniziare a gemere, supplicandolo di avere di più – più forte, non mi spezzo – a quel punto aumentò il ritmo. Si sfilò completamente da lui, rientrando con maggiore forza, facendolo sobbalzare, mentre il suo inguine schioccava contro il culo del compagno, riempiendo la stanza di rumori sordi, di gemiti e di fusa. Quentin era in preda ad un piacere crescente e totalmente fuori dal suo controllo, si sentiva completamente pieno, percepiva l’orgasmo salire velocemente e il suo cazzo teso tra la mano calda e soffice di Eliot, che continuava a muoversi perfettamente a ritmo, trovando da qualche parte dentro di sé il coraggio per iniziare a spingersi contro di lui a sua volta. Adesso erano perfettamente coordinati, quando uno spingeva in avanti, trovava l’altro già pronto a muoversi andandogli in contro, creando una spirale di piacere sempre più avvolgente. Eliot era abbastanza sicuro che Quentin si sarebbe rivelato una perfetta scopata, così desideroso di imparare qualsiasi cosa il mondo avesse da proporgli, ma vedere come si stava sottomettendo a lui, abbandonandosi completamente all’istinto e affidandosi alle sue mani, lo rese ancora più impaziente. Doveva lasciargli il suo odore addosso, il suo marchio, tutti dovevano sapere che ormai quella creatura apparteneva solo a lui. Gli afferrò il collo, cercando di fargli raddrizzare la schiena così che sfiorasse il suo torace, cercando la sua bocca per baciarlo, inseguendo la sua lingua fino a sentirlo fare le fusa contro di lui. Con un movimento sempre più rapido lo spinse verso l’apice del piacere, lasciando che l’orgasmo lo travolgesse, sentendolo rantolare contro di lui e tendersi nella sua mano, spargendogli un po’ di sperma sulle dita mentre il resto cadeva sulla moquette. In poche profonde spinte anche Eliot arrivò all’orgasmo, affondando i denti nella sua spalla e spingendosi completamente dentro di lui, sentendo il suo pene pulsare e riversare il seme caldo dentro il compagno.

Crollarono su un lato, ancora uniti e abbracciati, le gambe tremanti e i visi che si cercavano per scambiarsi un ultimo bacio. Quentin si perse un attimo ad osservarlo, così sudato e sfatto, con i capelli arruffati e la faccia rossa, ben lontano dall’immagine impeccabile che mostrava ogni giorno.

“ Sei maledettamente bello El” gli disse senza mezzi termini, perché oltre all’amore e al sesso, voleva anche fargli sapere che aveva sempre apprezzato anche il pacchetto.

Eliot rise e se lo strinse più vicino, aveva un senso di leggerezza nella pancia che non sentiva più da tanti anni e la testa completamente vuota, sgombra da qualsiasi ombra ci fosse stata fino a poche ore fa.

“ _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far / I can't go back to where I used to be / A whole new world / With new horizons to pursue / I'll chase them anywhere / There's time to spare / Let me share this whole new world with you_ ” forse un giorno anche Eliot sarebbe stato bravo con le parole, ma per il momento quello cantare sarebbe rimasto uno dei pochi mezzi a sua disposizione per esprimere quello che provava.

Si sistemarono nella sua stanza dopo aver ripulito tutto ed essersi sistemati, continuando a raccontarsi storie sulla loro infanzia, baciandosi ogni volta che sentivano il bisogno di un conforto o semplicemente ogni volta che ne avevano voglia.


End file.
